


Happy Birthday Iggy!

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...it's all so very DOMESTIC., 7Feb2019, A Birthday Fic, Fluff, Iggy gets some interesting gifts., Kissing, M/M, Teasing, heh... oranges, i'mnotoldiswear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: All he wanted was a quiet evening, it was his birthday after all.





	Happy Birthday Iggy!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> (Putting this up here a day early for myself... as the other side of the world, it's already the 7th.)

All he wanted was a quiet evening, it was his birthday after all. What did he get? A day filled with escorting his Highness from royal function to royal function. Then he had to sit through a long banquet dinner and schmooze with delegates from various outlying towns and cities in Lucis. And when he _finally_ thought he was free... Noctis ordered, ORDERED him to come back to his rooms at the Citadel and play video games with him. They rarely if ever used their rooms at the Citadel anymore, having apartments out in the city. Ignis nearly cried, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just go home and relax.

He followed behind his charge with far less spirit than he’d shown throughout the rest of the day. Upon entering the room behind Noctis he didn’t even realize the lights weren’t on until he’d already taken his shoes off and lined them up by feel as he usually did.

“Noctis? Why are the lights off? Are we to play video games in the dark?” A cut-off giggle that was certainly NOT Noctis’ answered him and he flipped the light on, a mild glare gracing his face.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGNIS!” Strings of sticky colors and confetti rushed at him. He barely reacted in time to save his glasses as the various voices assaulted his ears. He fought back the smile that wanted to creep over his face, but wasn’t sure he succeeded.

Once the sparkling shower ended he finally looked the room over, he was satisfied to find that he wasn’t the only one covered in confetti and silly string. Everyone else in the room was as well. “I... thank you, I think.”

“Come on Iggy!” Iris grabbed his arm from out of nowhere and tugged him toward the table, “I made dinner with Prompto’s help, and a cake for later! I know you guys just had dinner, but that fancy stuff is never very filling.”

Ignis smiled down at her, she wasn’t wrong on that score, he probably would have made something a bit later anyway. “That sounds wonderful Iris, thank you. I’m sure it will all be delicious.”

She seated him at the table and while most everyone else took seats as well, Gladiolus brought out dinner. Ignis clapped his hands in delight as a platter of Breaded Cutlet with Tomato was placed before him. Gladiolus leaned in to whisper, “Sorry, knew you wanted a quiet night, but Iris was so excited to cook for you, we didn’t want to disappoint her.”

Ignis grinned up at him and then beamed over at Iris, “This looks wonderful!”

With everyone seated and eating Ignis set to enjoying his food. He had no complaints about it, the bread was crisp, the meat was tender, the sauce was spiced just right. That it was paired, at least for those old enough to drink it, with the perfect complimenting wine, absolutely made his night. Not having to cook on his birthday was certainly a bonus. And he took a moment to wonder if Noctis had planned it that way.

Noctis had insisted that they go out for breakfast, even waking up early in order to do so, and lunch had been served as an intermission for one of their long meetings, then there was the ‘dinner’ before. And now, the perfect dinner. One of his favorite foods cooked to perfection. He shook his head and smiled as he cleared his plate, looking back across the table at Iris as she ate her own seated between Noctis and Prompto.

“Thank you very much Iris, and you as well Prompto. This is absolutely delicious.” Both of them looked up from their plates and blushed before mumbling and going back to their food.

“Alright, _I_ think it’s time for gifts!” Noctis announced as he finished his plate and went around the table taking empty ones, Ignis’ included, and headed for the kitchen.

“Gifts?” Ignis blinked, “Dinner wasn’t enough of one?”

Iris giggled, “It was my gift to you, as I don’t have enough allowance to really get you anything special.”

“Ahh, well, it was a most wonderful and thoughtful gift.” Iris beamed at him as she finished her own plate and took it to the kitchen.

He was expecting her to come back as Noctis had, but heard the water start running instead. He rose a brow at Noctis, who blushed and ducked his head. “I told her she could only cook in my room if she cleaned it up afterwards.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, “Noct, that is rather rude. The cook should not have to clean as well. Go help her at least.”

“I...” He heaved a sigh and rose from his seat, heading over to a side table and grabbing a wrapped package from it. He came back over and held it out for Ignis. “I want to see what you think of my gift first, then I’ll go and help her out.”

Ignis huffed a sigh from his nose and took the gift being offered him. It was a bit heavier than he was expecting and he nearly dropped it, a slightly shocked expression taking over his face. He set the gift on the table before him and began opening it. Inside he found a lacquered box with his name embossed on the surface. A blonde brow rose as he glanced over at Noctis’ expectant face. The other joined it as he looked back at the box and found the clasp that opened it. He flipped up the top and nestled inside was the most exquisite pair of daggers he’d ever laid his eyes on.

“Oh my.” He took one out, not missing the way Prompto and Gladiolus sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. “Are you sure these are usable? I certainly don’t need anything for decoration.”

Noctis chuckled at him, “They’re usable. I’m hoping they’re weighted correctly. I um, I borrowed your favorite pair for a while, knowing they had the best weight and balance, when I had these commissioned.”

“Borrowed them... so that’s why I couldn’t summon them the last month or so?” It was an arch question, but Ignis was far too enthralled with the new set to be at all upset about it.

Noctis beamed at him, “I’m glad you like them.” Then true to his word he headed for the kitchen to help Iris clean the dishes from dinner.

“Mine next!” Prompto bounced over to that same side table and then back to Ignis’ side holding out a slime silver wrapped package.

Ignis chuckled and took it before carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a black, silver striped scarf. “Oh, this is lovely Prompto, thank you.”

The blonde grinned, “Yeah, your grey one was getting a little ratty, so I figured you could use a new one?”

“Oh yes, I actually took it to be recycled the other day. It’s been rather cold without it. Thank you.” Ignis smiled and pulled it out to wrap it around his neck. It was the perfect length.

“This one is from his Majesty.” Gladiolus handed him a small round package and Ignis took it with a curious look.

Upon opening it he found a small crystal in the shape of a perfect sphere. The color was the same shade as Gladiolus’ eyes and the note attached told him; “For your desk. It’s always good to have a memento of the ones you love close at hand.” ~RLC

“I’ll have to thank him.” Ignis shook his head, he’d had an empty stand sitting on his desk that this would fit perfectly, he used it as a paperweight. The King really was rather thoughtful and observant.

“And this one is from my dad.” Gladiolus handed him over a small green package. Opening it revealed a new notepad of a size that would fit inside his shirt pocket. Apparently the King’s Shield had noted how battered his own was getting.

“This is fantastic! Please, thank him for me if I don’t see him first.” Ignis was delighted with it and stuck it in his shirt pocket beside his other, planning on transferring things over once he was alone.

“This one is from me.” Gladiolus handed him a slim cylindrical package wrapped in gold, a wicked smirk hiding along his mouth.

Ignis eyed it for a moment before opening it, wondering what it could be. After unwrapping just a single end of the cylinder, Ignis didn’t bother with the rest of it. There was a long silence as Ignis stared at it, he looked back up at Gladiolus and crooked a finger at him, continuing to do so until Gladiolus was leaning into his space. Then, Ignis grabbed the man’s chin and pulled him in for a heated kiss. When they broke apart, both with smug expressions on their faces, the ever curious Prompto broke the moment.

“So, what’d you get him?” As Ignis had not fully unwrapped the gift only he and Gladiolus knew what it was.

Ignis quirked his lips at him, “Well, maybe someday I’ll get one for you and Noctis.”

The blonde lit up like a furnace and he was thankful that both Iris and Noctis were in the other room. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

Ignis chuckled darkly, “That’s what I thought.”

With all the gifts received and dinner over, Ignis nearly thought he was home free. He certainly wanted to try out his boyfriend’s gift, preferably with him in attendance. He had however, forgotten about the cake.

Just as he’d stood up, drawing Gladiolus into another slow kiss, Iris came back out carrying the cake. She grinned wide at the both of them and once Noctis and Prompto joined her, they began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’, Gladiolus joining in from Ignis’ side. Ignis breathed out a sigh and a small smile slid across his face.

Iris placed the cake on the table, Ignis moved over, made a silent wish, and blew out his candles. Noctis handed him a cake knife and he divied up the delicious concoction. He closed his eyes upon the first bite, relishing the fluffy texture, “This is exquisite Iris, you’ve really outdone yourself tonight.”

“I’m glad it came out right, I was kind of worried.” Iris smiled happily before turning back to her cake.

With dinner finished, presents opened, cake eaten, and people thanked, Ignis was finally allowed to leave. He gathered up his various gifts into his suitcase, thankful that they all fit, except for the daggers. He simply carried the ornate box in his other hand as he gave everyone hugs goodnight. Then he extracted a promise from Gladiolus that he would come over after dropping Iris back at home.

He went out the front doors and down to the car park, unlocked his Crown issued vehicle and placed his suitcase and the box on the seat, scooting them over as he slid inside himself. He closed the door and then rested his head back, his eyes falling closed. It had been a long day, all he’d wanted was a quiet night, but, he had to admit the surprise party wasn’t unwelcome. It was nice to know they hadn’t forgotten, and that he was in fact appreciated.

He opened his eyes and started the car, pulling out of his designated spot and finally heading home, full of anticipation of what his night might yet bring.


End file.
